warriorsendfandomcom-20200214-history
The Focus
The Focus The largest landmass in the world, the Focus is home to the bulk of civilization. Many distinct areas are spread through this land. There are six "prominent areas" of interest. Warrior's End With the spread of the Spireblight, Warrior's End is one of the last refuges of the eastern lands. Thousands of refugees have made their way into this land, often falling prey to dangers along the way. The land recognizes no formal nation, but the city-state of Warrior's Rest seems lay an undisputed claim to the area. Rannoch Once a powerful city-state even during the Age of the Giants, Rannoch has long since fallen to the Spireblight. Though many still try to survive, the area has been growing increasingly dangerous. A small semi-religious order of drow can be found in the city catacombs beneath. The Great Shrine Since the departure of the giants, this massive cathedral has fallen into disrepair. The structure itself is impressive. It was built during the Age of Giants as a respite for the travelling giant clergy. It is so large in fact, that it now houses an entire city behind its walls. Many Tipshadd Ratfolk have made their home inside the actual walls of this cathedral, isolating themselves from the other species of the shrine. The Ringed Region Built from the ruins of Pivus, the Ringed City lays claim to all the surrounding region, occasionally skirmishing in territorial disputes with forces the of the Great Shrine. Primarily a human settlement, the Ringed City typically excludes outsiders. Xenophobes abound, but you will find the rare soul willing to help strangers. Seldon Primarily a land of agriculture, Seldon is home to feudal lords and lowly serfs. While the lands of Seldon are primarily flat, the Bottleneck Mountains border to the northeast. Though the lords considered themselves "civilized", many of the majority underclass live in squalor. Always fighting amongst themselves, the feudal lords have no real power in the region. In the hills of the Bottleneck Mountains, dwarven clans dig deep into the caverns. The dwarves mostly keep to themselves, but it is rumored they play a large affair in keeping the feudal lords weak. If any power in the region grew strong enough to threaten them, the small population of dwarves could do little to protect their vast wealth. Lodus Shrouded by the Silver Forest, Lodus is the foremost home of the elvish, gnomish, and even orcish people. Elves tend to live in the trees above, while gnomes dig their homes into the forest beds below. Elves and gnomes share a symbiotic relationship here, but tend to exclude outsiders except for trade. Despite racial tensions, several "calm" orcish tribes are found on the outskirts of Lodus. Often led by cunning half-orc chieftains, the wiser tribes act as protectors of the forest and thus gain mild acceptance from the elves and gnomes. Unfortunately, this has led to persecution from other orc tribes in the region, who target these "peacekeeper" tribes for sport. It is believed some orcs have been altered and controlled under the effects of elven magics, but the peaceful tribes seem willing enough.